Obsidian of Heaven
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: The Obsidian Palace sits to the west of the village and comes to life at nightfall. One such night a maiden enters a world that poises to consume her. NanoFate. First full AU Nanoha story off the lines. Rating sits at T but will fluctuate.
1. Prolouge

_A/N: It seems I'm on a roll as of late. Muse wishes to create a romance in a Victorian setting. So here you have it. All characters from the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series are recognized as property of Seven Seas. Any others used unless otherwise specified are my own._

(?)

_**I am not going to tell you some frivolous story like you hear in fairytales. Some things happened that way, others did not. Just sit back and enjoy the tea I have had prepared for you and listen. However, I do not want you to see this as if I was telling you the story. **_

_**Even though it is indeed my story. In the end, I would like you to take away your own perceptions. Otherwise, it is just pointless. I am but ageless now, but there was a time when I was a pure maiden. But I gave it all away.**_

_**I ... gave it all to her. **_

_**But it's not enough just to tell you some boring story about my past, when you do not first know where it all changed. So we will start there, at the moon where everything changed for me. When, I met my eternal love. **_

(Many moons earlier)

The sun rose slowly over the sleepy town. But this was not unusual; village life rarely started before sunrise and was largely concluded by sunset. The only places that remained open or in business into the night were the tavern and the church over to the east of the village.

The town itself was nestled near the cliff side of a steep mountain. There was a large city below, but it wasn't all that uncommon for people to grow tired of the stench of the main living districts of the city and come out to the country for fresh air. The village itself needed no support from the outside world.

A flock of sheep and a couple of chicken coops fed the town its meat and its farms kept greens coming in. There was a few head of cattle, but their meat was too expensive except for the lord's maybe. The area was ruled by a lord under the current regent. However the lord lived in the city, only coming in once or twice a week to make sure things kept running. However, it was not the lord people were apprehensive of.

On the opposite side of the village, across a long stone bridge of which nothing but death awaited off the sides, was a beautiful castle carved out of a dark stone. It was rumored that there used to be a small mountain where the castle stood, and the castle was then carved from it. Even more enigmatic then the castle was who lived there.

For years and as far as the eldest in the village could remember, the house of a grand duke resided in the castle. Though none or very few had ever seen any of the kin from it. Usually gilded stage coaches would pass though the town on their way to the castle. In fact, the event had become even more often as of late, as at least a score if not more of coaches would pass though the town in the cover of night. Though yet still, the villagers kept their distance. Children were not even allowed in the direction of the castle and nothing was grown on that side of the village.

However, the village ignored the castle, as the castle ignored the village. This morning was no different. As the sun rose in the morning, the doors of the business opened as some began for the day and others prepared for the night.

The village children played along the outside of the tavern. To them it was like a large fort that would protect them. The building was three stories, only the fist story was used for the business, the other two were a home for the two owners of the tavern. An older brother and a sister.

The two had lived in the village all their lives. Their mother had died a couple winters past and their father had left long ago. Yet the two were respected by their fellow villagers. Their mother had been known for her no-nonsense way of doing things. After she died her son had taken over the tavern. He was well liked, but not as much as his sister.

"You two! If you keep throwing that around you might break something. I don't wanna get spanked by mama!" A small girl objected while she clutched at a small doll that might bear resemblance to a woodland animal.

"We won't get in trouble. Even if Master Chrono catches us, Mistress Fate will save us! She always saves us." The two boys responded as smooth rock hit the outside of the door.

"It doesn't matter; we still get scolded by mama. I don't want to go to bed without any supper!" The girl whined.

"You are a baby! Maybe we should go to the cursed castle in the west. I hear the master there likes to eat little girls!" One of the boys quipped triumphantly. The girl's face froze in shock and then contorted as she was on the verge of crying which was what the boys wanted.

"I hear the Mistress likes to eat small boys. So perhaps you should be left there instead." A soft voice said as a taller form rounded from the back of the tavern. The girl's eyes promptly sparkled alive.

"""Mistress Fate!"""

"Now, you two know you shouldn't be making mischief around here. My brother will get mad and make you clean up horse manure for the stableman." Fate said as she leveled the basket full of bread, cheese, and meat in her arms. The long braid that bound a golden cape shifted between her shoulders.

"See! I told you!" The little girl said as the boys began to chase her away from the tavern. Fate smiled warmly and then pushed the door open.

(Tavern)

Fate made her way across the long floor boards and over to the bar. The supplies she had bought would be for the evening. The food for the house was usually purchased on Sunday. That was still three days from now.

"I wonder if they will be rowdy tonight. I know brother says to ignore them, but ..." Fate blushed as she remembered the manhandling of the night before. Chrono would often go to bed after the most important customers left. Leaving Fate to deal with the ruffians. There was a pistol under the counter should she ever need to use it. After sighing, she finished putting the groceries away.

Fate was perhaps one of the most beautiful women in the village. She had gained the ire of many plain girls and the stares of most men. Most of the men that frequented the bar would like to see more of Fate then she would have liked. Most of the unruliness was kept to a minimum, on the count of being tossed, and not being allowed back. Chrono had made it quite clear that his sister was off limits. Though one time, a person had decided to tempt fate.

The man had been one of the village's drunkards, and had decided one night that at the very least, he was going to take Fate's maidenhood. But to his surprise, he had received a kick to his groin for his trouble. Fate was not to be trifled with and could defend herself against a one on one attacker. But against a group of men with thoughts of defiling a pure maiden on their minds, she had little chance.

This was part of the reason for the gun, as well as not going out at night. For everyone nearby would hear the single shot and come running. But no one had the nerve to chance being hung for stealing a small fleeting piece of heaven.

"It's best not to think of that now. Perhaps they can smell my loneliness." Fate reflected at the fact that she had still not found anyone that she was willing to give herself to. There were no shortage of suitors, but there was a shortage on Fate's tolerance of them. Fate had been very sensitive to touch as a child. Because whenever anybody touched her, she could tell their intentions, and perhaps even their thoughts instantly. Seeing a vision of herself being rutted upon was not very appealing.

Even still, she had come to a point in her life where she thought she was missing something. All the other women her age had long since married and had children. She felt as if she needed a companion and she longed for affection she could handle. Chrono was her brother, and loved her as a brother should, but even he had a string of maidens he was seeing. Even when their mother had been alive, she had accused Fate's brother of being too much like his father. If he was like their father, then what was Fate like? Their mother? Though Fate was embarrassed about her own transgressions, when the nights were too long, and she would fill herself with thoughts of someone soft and kind. Someone who would cherish her and love her.

To Fate, love meant more then to lie in someone's bed. She would much rather love someone and offer her body as a gift, then to use it to make a means.

Then as she thought of this person embracing her as she climaxed, it was enough, it had been enough. But would it always be enough? Would she always be able to fool her body and her mind into accepting someone who didn't exist anywhere but in her lonely heart? She felt shameful, but it was her secret. Something that no one would ever know, nobody but that person who didn't exist.

"Fate, why are you standing around? The floors and bar must still be scrubbed. I want to be open…before the sun is down." Chrono spoke from a table along the back wall. All the ledgers were out, so he likely had been entering the previous night's earnings.

"Y-yes!" Fate said as she began to take the buckets and soap out from behind the counter. Neither of them noticed a well dressed figure enter the establishment.

"Please excuse me." The figure asked. "I wish to speak with the women whom everyone says works and lives here."

"It would be helpful for you to state your name _before_ you ask to talk to my sister." Chrono said as he got up from his chair and walked over to the figure. On closer inspection, they appeared to be a noble from the city.

"My name is … not warranted here." The figure said with a slightly lighter voice before removing their hat. A young man was exposed from it. He then turned himself to face Fate.

"Lady Fate?" The young man asked with a soft voice.

"I am just a common woman …" Fate protested as she found the title unfitting.

"You are Lady Fate, that is how I was told to address you, and that is how you will be addressed." The young man said allowing a slight smile to defuse the situation.

"Told by _**whom**_?" Chrono asked now getting annoyed.

"My master, the master of the palace to the west." The young man said causing awkward silence. Never had any villager been sought out by persons from that castle.

"What does someone from the castle want from me?" Fate asked a bit shocked.

"It is quite simple. Your presence has been required at a function tonight. My master will accept no excuses."


	2. Apprehension

_A/N: This is turning out to be a bit interesting isn't it? In any case, thanks goes out to Elder-master-Sempai for the beta. This one is a bit longer then I planned. But, I could not find a place to break it into two. So this will count as two chapters. Enjoy. :)_

(Tavern)

"What do you mean 'required'? No one has the authority to come and take away my sister!" Chrono reeled at the young man who simply turned to look at him.

"And you have not the authority to detain her. This is no business of yours. Cease interfering." The young man said as he turned back to Fate. Fate did not see Chrono in the wrong. But Chrono was not able to bind her to the bar forever. Intrigued, Fate decided to explore the issue a bit.

"Who is this 'master'? And why do they 'require me' to be anywhere?" Fate asked. The young man's expression softened, as if to say he was not all he appeared to be. The young man smiled clearly for the first time as if to show his true nature.

"The current master is the Grand Duchess. And as for why, master is master, we do not attempt to discern her will." The young man said, his voice having lost the previous deepness. It had been as if he had been trying to obscure it, but somehow Chrono put it together.

"You are a woman, are you not?" He asked calmly. The visitor turned to face him.

"My gender is not open to discussion here, but yes, I am female. Now, I ask you once again to step aside and let this woman answer." The woman said as she again turned back to Fate awaiting an answer.

"I am a bit curious. I shall answer the call of this … Grand Duchess." Fate responded much to Chrono's shock.

"I see your decision is very wise. There will be a package delivered today from the castle. The courier will not leave until you accept it." The woman said as her hat went back on. Her blunt, but light step echoed though the floorboards as she made her exit. Soon after there was a sound of a horse trotting away.

"I … wanted to ask more things of her." Fate said still mesmerized by the meeting.

"Yes, like to leave." Chrono responded with a bit of vigor.

"I am able … to … make my own decisions Brother." Fate said as she went to putting the buckets back away.

"What are you doing?" Chrono asked clearly upset.

"Putting the buckets away, I must not wear my skin down today. _Lady Fate_ _…_" Fate smiled at the mention of her own name in such a manner. She then walked from behind the bar in an apparent daze.

"I did not say you could go!" Chrono said finally coming out with it. Fate turned to look at him, her crimson orbs focused and accompanied by her smile.

"I am sorry. I must go. I feel as if my future might be waiting there." Fate said as she turned the corner and opened the door to go up stairs. She was not all that certain what awaited her, but rather was anxious to embrace it with open arms.

(Village: Night)

Darkness had wrapped up around the village gently, as if lulling it to sleep. Various places had lanterns lit. The square of town had just four and the rest had none. Save for the bridge to the castle.

Someone always came out from the Obsidian Palace and lit the dozen beacons so that the stagecoaches would not find darkness and tragic death in the chasm below. However, beyond the bridge, light could be seen peeking out from over the castle's outer walls. It was now that any life could be detected, for in the morning, it would look as if it were sleeping again.

The single stagecoach that had stopped in town made its way across the bridge and onto the flat stone of the other side. Fate noticed the change in terrain as it suddenly felt as if she had gone from something porous to something perfectly smooth and flawless. Outside the window the torches lit the path.

'_I wonder what this is all about. __**Who could possibly want to meet me here?**_' Fate thought as she felt the carriage stop followed by metal creaking. By the time she moved to look out the window to see what was going on, the carriage began to move again. Fate could see more ornate torches as she felt the carriage turn just so slightly to the right before it came to a stop.

To be honest, this all felt a bit strange to Fate. She had uneven feelings about this place. As if there was something more to be told, yet, she did not know what the additional tale was as it were. The metal click that followed broke her thoughts from the mystery of her surroundings and exposed a set of stone steps that led down from the carriage. It was unladylike, not to mention dangerous to leap down from a carriage step to the ground.

Normally, Fate would just hop down without a second thought. Fate sometimes had to ride into the city to get something that she could not from the market. But that is normally done in her regular clothing, not this elegant gown. She did not see the coachman waiting for her, actually, she saw no one. Fate carefully grabbed onto the gown and pulled it up slightly, so it would not get caught, and made her way down the stone steps. She finished her descent and then directed her attention to the area around her. Again, nothing greeted Fate save the snorts of the horses. There were at least three other carriages she noticed parked along a curve. Having decided to pay it no mind, Fate instead turned her mind to the castle itself.

(Obsidian Palace: Main Entrance)

The soft, yet sharp, clack of shoes echoed though the stone facades and arches. Fate found herself trying to look up into the sky, but found she was far too close see the castle's peak. So she settled on what was in front of her. _'It is as the roomers say; it was literally carved out of stone or no…'_ Fate's thought drifted as she touched one of the arches and felt, even though her gloves, that it was smooth.

Fate wished to inspect the building's façade further, but could hear music being played from a distance and then remembered why she was there.

"I am being a rude guest. I must be going." Fate said as she made her way down the long stone hallway. Fate could see massive wooden doors in front of her, but nobody to push them open. But when she got a few more steps towards the doorway, light began to spill out as the doors opened.

(Obsidian Palace: Main Foyer)

It took a few moments for Fate's eyes to adjust, from near complete pitch black to this bright, yet soft, ambiance. Fate began to make out the details of the hall as she walked just steps from its threshold.

It was as majestic as she thought, or actually the word 'majestic' did not do it justice. But Fate could not find a better word to describe what her eyes had burned into them. A massive staircase bore itself into the middle of the hall about three quarters back. At the top of it sat a massive portrait that Fate couldn't quite make out yet.

Fate's shoes finally met the strip of carpet that led to the staircase. At last she could see what was going on completely. Her logic and knowledge of upper-class activities told her that this was not a ball, but more like a gala. The point wasn't to dance, but to converse and mingle. Perhaps there would be dancing later, but that was not the case now.

Fate saw many faces glance at her and then whisper into another's ears. The sense of foreboding that teased Fate's senses just a few moments before was replaced with a sense of inferiority, as if she had been gathered as a spectacle.

"Pardon, but are you Lady Fate?"

Fate turned to her side and found a woman standing there, or more accurately a woman child. Fate knew she was older, but not by how much. As Fate began to observe her form, discerning the girl's age shifted to increasingly lower priority. The girl was more conservatively dressed then Fate was, but then Fate was a maiden and this girl was just a child.

"Yes, I am Fate." Fate said struggling to find the words. Long blonde hair reached the girls shoulders. Fate could see the girl's bangs were secured to the back of head and she noticed something else odd.

"Pardon me, but is that…" Fate asked only to receive a slightly confused look and then a giggle.

"Yes, my eyes are not the same color. You are not the first person to ask me, Lady Fate …" the girl replied as someone about the same age approached from the first's back.

"Vivio, who are you speaking to? You know we are not supposed to talk to new guests." The other girl protested. Fate's gage of the other girl was less inviting then the one that greeted her.

"Do not be silly, Ein, this is the one that everyone one has been talking about. Oh! I am sorry. I have said too much. Have a good evening. Excuse us." Both the girls curtsied and then disappeared back into the crowd.

'_The one that everyone has been talking about, that is what she said, but why?'_ Fate's thoughts drifted to apprehension and confusion as the portrait caught her eyes again.

Fate walked closer to the staircase and began to stare at the portrait, or rather, the person in the portrait. Her eyes traced the red locks that settled along the small of this woman's back. She sat in a chair that looked expensive and wore a gown that mystified Fate. Fate could only find herself more and more attracted to the image.

Walking closer, she looked into the happy expression that greeted all who entered this palace. With each step, Fate felt as if the picture wanted to tell her more. The woman's eyes looked into Fate's as she climbed the stairs. Fate noticed the glint of metal at the bottom of the portrait.

As she got closer she could see more of the plaque and began to focus on it more. As she reached the top of the stairs, she walked close to the picture and could finally read the engraved text of the epitaph.

_In the pitch black that awaits you_

_You must sacrifice three things unto the Night_

_Your Heart_

_Your Body_

_Your Spirit_

_Once all of your humanity is left behind_

_And your Love has led you through all danger_

_I will at last be freed_

Fate found the text strange and somewhat morbid. But yet she reached up to touch the frame.

"I would not advise you to touch that. The Master does not like it when people disturb it." Fate spun around to see yet another woman. This one was dressed differently than the one that had come to see her. Regalia heavily weighed on her chest and her dark blue sash served as a contrast to her white uniform. Long light color hair hung from a long ponytail.

"I am sorry … I was just." Fate attempted to apologize though the woman's stern face and expression made it increasingly difficult. The woman sighed, and then rubbed her temple with a gloved hand, before returning to her scowl.

"It is no matter; my Lady has requested to meet you. And when I say 'Lady' I do not mean the master of this palace. I mean one of the patrons that reside here. Please, if you will. I do not like wasting time." The uniform woman turned to the stairs and began her decent as she expected Fate to follow.

Fate followed the woman, but found it difficult to keep up with her gait. This woman seemed as if she were a trained solider and walked like one. Fate, however, did not speak as she was led through the crowd. Soon after departing from the main hall, down a smaller hall just a few doors along, the woman reached out and tapped on the door.

"Excuse me." She said as she grabbed the handle and opened the door. She gestured towards Fate to follow her entrance and then bowed as she did so, a complete difference from how she had acted just a few moments before.

Fate entered the room and immediately noticed a man standing at the other side of the door to the right. He also wore a uniform not unlike the woman but seemed more rigid then she was. If the woman that led her here was a solider then this man was definitely so.

"Oh, I apologize for having Sigum retrieve you. But I wanted to meet you before you got too overwhelmed by this place. It can be quite overwhelming." Fate looked over to her addresser and found a woman sitting on a sofa. Apparently this was a parlor.

"Oh … that is alright … I was a bit lost. These girls came to greet me and then left me as quick." Fate said as she noticed two more uniform individuals. A taller blonde woman wore a sash not any different from Sigum's and then a much shorter woman with what could only be characterized as deep red hair in a single braid down her back. The latter seemed agitated by Fate's statement.

"I told those two…" The short one railed apparently urked by the notion.

"Vivio and Einhart are not your responsibility Vita. They have others to answer to you know." The woman spoke again. Apparently from the looks of her, she was the master of all of these people.

"I apologize for the somewhat taciturn greetings you have received from my knights. They do not socialize well, despite my best efforts." The woman said shifting her shorter brown bangs from her face. "I am sure you have several questions. I will start be asking you to sit and enjoy some tea with me. You are the guest of honor after all." The woman said with a slight girlish giggle. Fate did as she was asked and took a seat across from the woman. The blonde, who had remained motionless until now, poured some tea for Fate and then returned to her spot.

"I will start by telling you who I am. My name is Hayate. There is a title that goes along with it, but that is not important at the time being. You may address me simply as Hayate." her current host said with a slight smile despite the gaping expression from Vita and another temple rub from Sigum.

"Hayate, why am I here? Who invited me? And who is in that picture in the hall?" Fate asked and received a shocked expression from Hayate's knights after asking her last question.

"As for the first, I think you answered it yourself. The second and third you will see soon enough. Oh. I was asked to give you something." Hayate said as a small box was brought to her.

"Asked to give me something, by whom?" Fate asked.

"Patience Fate all will be revealed in time. But do know you were brought her as a guest, and that means no harm will come to you. This will assure that." Hayate said as she drew a silver brooch from the box and then handed it to Fate. Fate observed the brooch to have a strange symbol on it.

"What is this?" Fate asked.

"A gift from the Master, it is something of a charm for protection against bad spirits. Or that is what the symbol is. It is really just a show of gratitude from the Master. It will also prevent any more people from questioning why you are here." Hayate finished.

"I ... see" Fate said as she placed the brooch on the dress. If it were not for the care she felt from it, she would not have done so.

"Now then, I will be joining the party soon. I shall be your company until then." Hayate said with a smile as she took another sip of tea.


	3. In the beginning

_A/N: The story continues. Thanks to Elder-master for being my most illustrious beta. This is sure to modify theories. _

(Obsidian Palace: Parlor)

"All of these people serve you? I have never heard of a noble having so many servants." Fate said astonished at the fact. She looked over to Hayate, who set her cup back on its saucer. The two had been talking about trivial things for the past half hour. Fate had learned that Hayate was indeed a nice person. But there was something else that begged Fate for attention, for all her strength of kindness, Hayate seemed somewhat sickly. Hayate's face was quite pale and she appeared to be quite frail.

"It's an interesting story, but not one that I want to tell right now." Hayate said as she noticed Signum's brow twitch.

"You seem to have a very interesting life Fate. I always wanted to try living in a village." Hayate said with a smile as the sound of a lock clicking met Fate's ears. The door behind Hayate opened and the taller, more imposing male knight Fate noticed earlier reentered the room. Fate tried to remember if she had seen him leave as he walked over and leaned in, whispering something into Hayate's ear.

"Oh, thank you Zafira. I believe it is time for us to join everyone else. It seems as if we won't be joined by the Master tonight. Arrangements have already been made for your accommodations." Hayate said as something was pushed from behind the sofa.

"I must go back to the tavern. My brother will be upset." Fate said as she stood.

"That will not be necessary. You see, that is where I sent Zafira. You may still return there if you wish, but you are no longer obligated to serve your brother." Hayate said as the object that was behind her came into full view. It looked like a chair on wheels.

"It is my wheelchair. As you have no doubt noticed, I am frail. It is because of a certain condition that I have endured for many years now," Hayate said as Signum and Vita helped their Lady into her chair.

"Now then, Fate, if you would please. Shamal, would you please return Fate to the entrance to the main hall as I will join her shortly. The rest of you, wait outside the door. I need a few minutes to regain my wits." Hayate ordered. The aforementioned woman came forward and guided Fate out of the room, followed by the other three leaving Hayate to herself. Or so it would seem.

"How much longer do you intend to wait? The stress is too much on you. If we wait much longer, there will no longer be a need for any of this." The owner of the voice was a woman who appeared on the couch from behind Hayate. Long silver hair settled behind her elegant dress as she came to rest.

"I do not wish to do that. We will follow the scenario, now that all the actors have gathered it will not be long." Hayate stated flatly.

"I cannot say that I approve of this." The woman said as she faded into the nothingness she had once came.

(Obsidian Palace: Hallway Entrance)

Fate had been deep in thought ever since leaving the room. The things that Hayate told her from beforehand were odd enough. Now she was telling her that she did not have to go back home? Something was definitely amiss and Fate still did not know what it was.

"Has your master … always been like that?" Fate asked the blonde woman standing next to her. This person seemed more relaxed then the other three, as if she had a more extensive calm. Fate could tell a difference in her mood as she responded.

"I am sorry. If you have a question about Lady Hayate, please ask her directly. It would be improper for me to answer your question." Shamal's soft voice sailed into Fate's ear. So much could be communicated by a simple change of tone. Shamal didn't warn harshly, but allowed Fate to know that she couldn't or wouldn't answer.

"I am also sorry." Fate stated to Shamal who simply smiled in return.

"I have made you wait Lady Fate. I apologize." Fate turned around to see Hayate in her chair, with Vita pushing it. "Let us go." Hayate stated as the group moved along the outside to one of the tables on the perimeter. Fate sat across from Hayate, who then called for a drink.

"May I ask what drink that is? I have made many different ones, but have never seen that before." Fate asked as the glass was brought to Hayate.

"It is rather strange. I have an odd taste in liquors. To be honest, I could not tell you. One of the servants makes them." Hayate stated as she took a drink.

"Forgive my asking, but how did you get your condition?" Fate asked as eyes from behind Hayate bore daggers into her eyes, as if to say 'How dare you ask!'. Hayate however, sat her drink down in front of her and then proceeded to entwine her fingers.

"Fate, I know you mean no harm by your questions. But we did just meet and it is a bit rude. That is why you are probably being stared at no doubt." Hayate stated, ever wary of her knights.

"I am sorry, I did not…" Fate trailed a bit as she struggled to find the words.

"It is alright." Hayate said with a smile as she relaxed her arms. Hayate's face had taken on a somewhat cold expression that even Fate didn't want to be around. "Let us just say that I will get better eventfully. Other then that, you do not need to know."

After the last set of words had been spoken, Hayate's cheerful disposition returned. Fate, however, felt and extreme need to get away. Hayate had not been mean to her, but at the same time made it clear that she should not be asking such questions.

"Excuse me." Fate said as she got up from the table. Signum moved to pursue, but Hayate's hand went up, halting her.

"Let her go. I think I may have scared her a bit. It would seem as if there is no memory at all. She really doesn't remember. Ah well, nothing we can do but keep to the scenario." Hayate stated.

"Why are we even following that? There isn't much time left! We need to…" Vita was also silenced by a hand gesture.

"I will say this once more. Do not talk about such things in public or in front of Lady Fate. When the time comes, the time comes. End of subject." Hayate said effectively ending the discussion. Vita proceeded to take on a scowl deeper then Sigum's.

"What are we to do about our guest?" Sigum queried.

"Leave her be for now. The best medicine is figuring things out for ones self. We will not directly intervene. Things must be left to their own path. Make sure everyone that needs to know, does. I made a promise to dear friends; my only solace at the current time is to see that it is followed." Hayate said as she lifted her drink to her mouth once more. Though Hayate had noticed that Fate made her way up the stairs long before Sigum had, but perhaps things would get along sooner then expected.

(Obsidian palace: East Corridor)

Fate had sought to get away from Hayate as soon as possible. Not for what had happened, but out of personal embarrassment. It was true that she should have not asked the question, yet she wanted to know. The sense from Hayate seemed much more then simple crippling.

"I wanted to get away from that room and now I am lost." Fate stated as she continued down the corridor.

Groups of double candles from stands lit the hallway and Fate noticed many doors as she passed. The palace didn't seem that big from the village, but in truth it was rather large. Fate had already walked by fifteen sets of doors and it seemed as if she was only a quarter of the way though the hall. Fate continued to scan the doors thinking that they may have some identifying marks. She caught something in the corner of her vision, yet when she turned entirely, nothing was there.

"Who is it?" Fate asked aloud as she began to pay closer attention to the right side of the hall then left. Fate thought as if maybe someone had a pet or perhaps a servant had seen her and then got out of her vision, though she could not rationalize why.

Fate figured that they would have started looking for her, yet no one came as she came to the point where the shadow disappeared. Fate noticed the candles nearby fluttering as she finally reached the halfway point of the hall.

Looking to her left, Fate noticed a heavy wooden door that had been opened. She peered into the doorway and noticed another hall that seemed to end with a staircase. There were a few candles along the stone walls, but the ambiance was considerably less.

The long black hall called to Fate and she answered. She looked around for a candlestick she could use but did not find one. Light gusts of wind told her of the outside night. Becoming entranced, Fate took a step onto the stone floor and then her other foot made a blunt 'clack' sound as now she stood in the hall being able to feel the full cold breeze.

Swallowing as her body reacted to the cold air, Fate began to walk forward quickly, yet not briskly as she made her way down the shadow hall feeling slightly better as she crossed into candle light every ten steps. Fate stopped counting back in the furnished hall. It seemed as if Fate was walking and nothing was happening. Of course Fate knew that was silly. That would be magic, and magic was just in fairytales.

And yet, Fate was becoming more and more convinced that perhaps there was some sort of enchantment on this place. Then it seemed, almost suddenly, Fate was at the staircase at the end. Having put her conceptions aside, Fate attempted to look up the stairs only to find it was a spiral staircase.

Fate sighed deeply and quietly hoped there were no more strange things and began her assent. Surprisingly, the top of the staircase became more apparent, though it had been several stories. Or so Fate thought as she reached the end of it.

Fate walked out and on to what appeared to be the palace roof. Though from the front and from the village's view it could not be seen, even though Fate could see the lights of the town square from where she was.

Curious, Fate began to inspect the 'roof' as it were and soon she noticed something. Something that it would appear was neither object nor animal. She turned her full view to it and felt her heart sink and her body began to shake nervously.

"H-how can it be?" Fate whispered to herself as she gazed at the woman before her. Long red tresses reached down the woman's back as she looked up into the sky. A simple cotton bed shirt peeked out from under a heavier robe as it barley hung to the woman's shoulders.

_**I was sure she was the woman from the portrait in the main hall. She was even more stunning in person. At the time I could not understand everything that was going on. But that would all change soon. From that point on, my life changed, or I guess you could say, the life of Fate the sister and beloved town maiden had ended. **_

_**In any case, it was what she would say to me that would start both of us on a journey. A journey that would ultimately destroy and rebuild me, it was the trial that we both would face.**_

The woman turn towards Fate and smiled. Apparently she had noticed Fate since she had arrived. She completely turned around and smiled again, even more sweetly then time before.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind my asking …" the woman paused as a gust of wind passed over them before dying down.

"I am Nanoha, but, _who are you?_"__


	4. Shadow of the Sun

_A/N: I didn't forget about this story. I've just been trying to get Softly wrapped up. Anyways here's the chapter I kept saying I would write. Thanks again to Elder Master for the beta._

(Obsidian Palace: Guest quarters)

The twilight passed rather quickly. Sunlight rose to cast a shadow on the castle of dark stone. The beams of gold pushed their way into the room of the one guest who remained the night before.

The Lady Fate lay spread out in her bed. Golden strands that threatened to rival the sun had been cast about all over the bed during the night. The slender straps of Fate's nightgown held firm to the edges of her shoulders. The crème color of Fate's neck and shoulders were all that betrayed the safety of modest cover, her remaining form stayed covered by the sheets and in a shroud of modesty. The title of simple town maiden did not fit Fate here. No, that title was far too plain. Though what remained hidden was for a person yet unseen. Perhaps she would find the person of her dreams and longing here? That was only for time to tell.

As the sun awoke Fate, she began to stir in a way that would bring calm to any discourse around her. A lover would find it satisfying; a friend would find it comforting. As crimson eyes once again became exposed to the world of the living, Fate stretched once more before realization reminded her of her current status.

As Fate pushed the sheets off of her, toned legs exposed themselves as her feet gently touched the floor. The floor was carpeted and welcomed Fate's feet warmly. This was different then the normal hardwood that greeted Fate when she woke in her family home. As Fate pushed off the bed, her nightgown had fallen slowly. Though it had been just for a few seconds, the small of her back greeted the world. It was for naught however, as Fate quickly remedied it by pulling the rumpled garment over her rear as she stood.

"I do not know where to go now or what I should do." Fate said as she noticed a rather nice, but conservative dress laid out for her on the vanity. By Fate's estimation this was likely daywear for the higher class. The dress did make Fate's normal clothing look 'frockish' as it were.

Fate proceeded to push comparisons out of her mind. The day was new and there were questions to be asked. To be honest, she was in no rush to go home. Even though Lady Hayate had taken it upon herself to "relieve" her brother, Fate did still feel the pangs of responsibility pulling at the edges of her mind as they threatened to consume more then that.

For the time being however, the situation was better put aside for more pressing issues. The thought subsided as a light gurgling sound came from Fate's abdomen. It had been close to a day since she had last consumed anything. That had only been a few slices of cheese and a partial loaf of bread.

"Well I am hungry. And I have things I want to ask Lady Hayate…" Fate halted the latter half of that thought, as it had been her own curiosity that had made a fool of her the night before. The memories of the previous night had come back to Fate, as did her dream.

"… I must also find out more about Lady Nanoha." Fate's reaction as she recited Nanoha's name made her insides quiver. Last night had been the first time she had ever met Nanoha, at least that she remembered. But it was what had happened in Fate's dream that made the effect even stronger. Pushing the musings out once more, Fate began to dress in the clothing that was left for her.

(Obsidian Palace: Hayate's apartment)

"She returned to her room after claiming to have been lost." Signum reported as she stood at her master's bedside.

"Do you doubt her claim, Signum?" Hayate asked as Shamal wiped down her forehead and neck.

"She … had been with Lady Nanoha." Signum hesitated in the last part unsure of imparting it. The momentary glint from Hayate's eyes seemed to plunge an invisible stake deeper into Signum's heart, as she was not sure about Hayate's plans. Seeing her get excited or hopeful seemed to only make Signum think of the negatives.

"I know you do not like the way things have been planned. But I have faith in them, Signum. I have to believe in something or this affliction will take what is left of me. Please endure for a bit longer." Hayate said with a smile as Shamal rose what appeared to be some sort of tonic to Hayate's lips.

"But you have already endured so much! How much longer must we play this silly game? Waiting for something that might not happen? How foolish!" Signum snapped finally letting her thoughts known. Yet the smile never waned from Hayate's face, except when she swallowed the medicine, promptly retching after having consumed it.

"I hate that wretched brew. In any case …" Hayate looked dead into Signum's face as her own took on a firm expression.

"Though that outburst was probably necessary, I apparently need to remind you that I have made my decision, all other things be damned." Hayate said as she placed her weight on shaky arm and leaned to the side, as it was obvious from her shaking that it was no small task.

"I am well aware of the implications, and of how easy it would be to do other things. But I have my word Signum; it was what I had before meeting you and is still my bond as is your own to me." Hayate said as Shamal helped her lay back.

"I apologize. It is not my place to say such things. I embarrass myself as a servant and a knight…" Signum trailed off. Hayate knew that it was difficult for Signum to express most of her feelings, let alone remorse.

"You are forgiven; now go attend to 'that' affair. We can afford to have no interruptions; time is running out for all of us. See to it that Lady Fate holds no more obligations." Hayate ordered. "I lied to Lady Fate last night so that she would not leave. When things are righted, she will understand."

"Understood, I will take care of that man." Signum said with a bow and then promptly left the room.

"I do hope she doesn't scare him too bad." Hayate said with a giggle.

"If she uses the item I prepared there shall be no more problems" Shamal said as she began to unbutton Hayate's shirt.

"Do we have to do this now? I want to rest so I can at the very least attend dinner tonight." Hayate protested.

"We can do it later. Though it will be rushed." Shamal replied as she pulled a bowl over with warm water in it.

"Oh alright!" Hayate conceded as she allowed her shirt to be removed. "For the record, I do not appreciate being wiped down like a buffet*."

"Noted." Shamal said as she wrung out the cloth that had been submerged in the bowl.

(Obsidian Palace: Dining hall)

Fate had managed to find her way out of her room and back to the main foyer. After realizing who it was in the picture, she made her way down the hall in between the stair cases. Long chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, as she made her way down the hall. The first few sets of doors were closed. Fate was not comfortable enough to explore, so she kept on down the hall until she found a door that was open.

As Fate approached the small dining hall, she could hear voices talking.

"Thanks to you, we have to spend more time in training. I told you not to talk to Lady Fate, Vivio. Now Lady Vita is making us train harder because "If we have time to talk then we should focus on our studies"." Einhart complained.

"I do not see what the big deal is. Lady Fate seemed nice, mama thinks so too." Vivio said proudly.

"Were you up disturbing your mother again? You know that she is supposed to rest as much as possible." Einhart replied as she speared a sausage with her fork.

"I wonder why they do not tell Lady Suburu that. She is forever at mama's side. Lady Teana gets jealous and then it's a toil for all of us." Vivio said as she took a drink of some substance that Fate could not tell what it was.

"Lady Suburu is indebted to your mother, Vivio. Because, she saved her, that means a lot to some people. As for Lady Teana getting jealous, that is not very hard to do. She is very possessive of Lady Suburu." Einhart said as she noticed movement from the doorway. Fate had been spotted.

"Who is there?" Einhart asked as the door opened and Fate revealed herself. "I do not know how things are in the village, but it is still rude to eavesdrop."

"Einhart! That is no way to treat someone who is older then you! I apologize!" Vivio said as she rose and bowed.

"It's alright, Vivio is it?" Fate said as she entered the room. Vivio waved a butler in from the doorway, spoke something in his ear and then sent him off.

"You remembered my name?" Vivio asked sounding genuinely excited.

"She heard me calling you by it, of course she remembers." Einhart snipped as she was clearly not pleased with Fate's presence and how she had introduced herself.

"Stop being mean, Einhart! You will not be welcome in my apartment if you continue. I will be mad at you." Vivio said as she turned her head in a tsundere-like expression. Einhart apparently got the message and began to stare down at her food.

"I did not mean to cause all this trouble. I will leave. Excuse me." Fate said feeling the embarrassment of her interaction with Hayate returning to the surface.

"Einhart is just being cold; it takes her a little while to warm up to people." Vivio said as she gestured to the chair across from her.

"Thank you." Fate said as she accepted the invitation and sat down.

"I heard you met mama last night." Vivio said as she returned to her breakfast.

"Vivio!" A voice boomed across the room only to reveal someone red, short and angry.

"She found us; I told you we should have eaten later." Einhart said. Fate's memory of the woman approaching was not a good one, as she had clearly infuriated her the night before.

"Vivio, Einhart, why are you not in the garden? I told you two this morning that we would be training until the later quarter of the day." Vita said as she approached. However her gaze averted from Fate and instead focused on her tardy pupils.

""We are sorry."" Both Vivio and Einhart recited. They had both learned that excuses did not work with Vita. As the two excused themselves from the table, Vita turned around to leave.

"Lady Vita." Fate called out as Vita stopped.

"Yes, what is it?" Vita asked with her back still to Fate.

"I apologize for last night." Fate said.

"If you want to apologize to someone, apologize to Lady Hayate. It was her you insulted with your question, not me. Good day." Vita said as she walked out of the room leaving Fate with few answers.

* - For those who do not know the meaning of buffet I used, It's a table that has drawers. It's also called a 'side table' by some.


	5. Loss of Memory

_A/N: I've had a moment of clarity and have decided to delve a bit deeper into some of the mystery here. Thanks to Elder-Master like always. _

(Obsidian Palace: Nanoha's apartment)

"Milady! You must not!" Suburu pleaded as she held Nanoha back from the door. The latter was supposed to stay in her rooms at all times, but now it seemed as if she was trying to escape.

"Suburu quit being such a stick in the mire! I want to go out!" Nanoha proclaimed as she nearly reached the door. However her constitution started to wane as she weakly fell backwards.

"This is why Milady can not go out." Suburu said as she guided Nanoha to a fainting couch.

"If I was not so sick, then I …" Nanoha started, but then stopped as she found reverence in the moment and allowed Suburu to fix her robes. "… I would go outside!"

The truth was that Nanoha could not remember what outside was like, save for her encounter with the 'guest' last night. Days, nights, hours; all seem to melt into each other in Nanoha's eyes. Even still she tried so hard to remember what outside was like, or when the last time was she attended a dinner party. But it was to no avail, which frustrated her greatly. Nevertheless, she remained cheerful, even if she didn't feel cheerful. Suburu and the others had been so kind to her, even if she could not remember how she got to the palace or if she had been there before.

"Yes Milady." Suburu agreed as she pulled a blanket over Nanoha. Suburu felt helpless as to how to help her master. Suburu remembered another Nanoha, a stronger and more decisive Nanoha. The Nanoha that has saved her from certain death and the Nanoha she both idolized and adored.

This person was not that Nanoha. That Nanoha had disappeared and no one knew where she had gone. Or was that what they kept telling themselves?

"Suburu, I cannot remember a time when I was not weak. Was there ever such a time?" Nanoha queried.

"I don't know, Milady." Suburu lied.

"Really? You cannot remember?" Nanoha asked again.

"No, I cannot, Milady" Suburu lied again. It had more or less been passed down that no one was to discuss the Nanoha of the past for fear it might upset the Nanoha of the present. But Suburu could not help but want to grab onto Nanoha's shoulders and show her the sorrow in her own eyes. But there was a time and place to everything.

"Suburu? Is there something wrong?" Nanoha asked with undying innocence.

"No Milady, there is not. Please excuse me." Suburu excused herself and then exited out the door and promptly latched onto the door frame and allowed the anger to flow from her being.

"Why must I keep lying to her? She does not remember! She does not remember anything! She is like a child. She… she is not the woman who saved me!" Suburu seethed.

"She is who she is. She may always be this way." Teana said as she rounded the corner with a face of concern.

"I hate it! I hate all of it. Why must we play this silly game?" Suburu spat with venomous words.

"You must trust Lady Hayate. She is suffering as well. There must not be any mistakes." Teana said as she wrapped her arms around Suburu's stomach. "Please love, please, let me comfort you." Teana said as she put her ear to Suburu's back.

"I just do not understand it." Suburu said barely above a whisper.

"That is fine; it is not your place to understand." A familiar voice said from behind them. Suburu promptly broke from Teana's grip and glared at the crippled Hayate as if to say 'this is all your fault'.

"It is also fine if you hate me. This is how things must be." Hayate said firmly as she glared back at Suburu.

"You may have pain, Lady Hayate. But at least you can remember!" Suburu shot back.

"If you cannot be a grown woman instead of a girl, retire to your apartments and remain there." Hayate said sharply without backing down. "You are the one who has been permitted to tend to Nanoha's needs because it is your heart that she resonates in the most. That can be changed if you do not wish to follow the scenario."

"Oh your master plan Lady Hayate? What a fine mess it's turned into."

"I grow _weary_ of this." Hayate said tersely. She glared back at Suburu as if to say 'as if you could understand'. "You are dismissed for now. I have things to discuss with Nanoha."

"As if I would." Suburu stated.

"Dismissed. I do not have time for this. _**Either find your wits or be removed**_. " Hayate commanded. Suburu moved away. She disappeared down the hall and out of sight.

"Lady Teana, find something that will relieve her stress. She cannot continue to function if she continues to be this tense. And I will not have her near Lady Nanoha if she is not of sound mind." Hayate requested. The firm expression that once played across her features was gone, replaced with a warm expression.

"She does not listen, but I will try." Teana said as she was reminded of the growing hole between Suburu and herself. But if she framed Hayate's request as an order, perhaps she would be able to gain at least some of her love, as opposed to none at all. Teana then left swiftly in the same direction as Suburu.

"Do you wish something else be done?" Zafira asked from behind.

"Suburu is only expressing what I am too weak to express. It is refreshing to see some of my own frustration in someone else's face. Suburu is hurting; she is grieving for Nanoha's memory. She willingly accepted that role, and so she will have to carry it through, despite my own misgivings." Hayate said allowing her gaze to drop into her lap.

"We will follow you as is our destiny as knights." Zafira said unwavering. There was no greater purpose then to serve his Lady. Hayate smiled at the statement. She constantly fought with Vita and Signum over the path of things. Shamal said nothing, but she didn't have to. Hayate could see the implicit trust in her eyes.

"I am eternally grateful _and_ gracious to have you all." Hayate said as she began to shake. It seemed as if she would have her moment here and now.

"I am scared Zafira. I am scared of what has happened and what will happen. I always wonder if it will work out as I believe it should. But in the same breath I did choose this path. _The three of us did_, because it was the only way." Hayate said as she began to weep.

"I think that you are just master. All will be done as you have foreseen." Zafira offered not entirely sure of how he should respond. But apparently it was enough as Hayate stilled and wiped her eyes. "Let us go. If Nanoha senses my uneasiness, it will make her uneasy."

"As you wish." Zafira said as he pushed the door open and then after moving Hayate into the room, closed it behind him.

(Obsidian Palace: Main galley)

Fate felt somewhat queasy after hearing that response from Vita. So she had decided to venture into the kitchen. Perhaps she could find something there to calm her stomach.

"After I settle my stomach, I will find Lady Hayate and apologize!" Fate said to herself as she hoped to galvanize herself. But it didn't seem as if it was working.

The galley was quite busy as preparations for lunch and dinner had already begun. The noise of bustle seemed to distract Fate's thoughts. She continued to look around and was surprised by the size of the kitchen and the supplies it held. The only stack of barrels probably contained enough preserved meat to feed her for two seasons.

"Excuse me, Lady Fate" a voice said from behind fate. Fate spun around to find a woman who had darker orange-ish hair, there was some dark red to it, but it was not crimson like Vita's. Fate seemed strangely calm around this person, as if she knew her, but could not place her.

"Yes, I am looking for something to calm my stomach." Fate replied to a friendly face.

"You could have asked a servant." The woman responded as the peaked hat on her head slipped a bit to reveal a pair of fluffy ears. The dog eared woman quickly fixed her hat and pulled Fate aside before she could say anything.

"Please do not tell anyone of my secret!" The dog eared woman asked.

"Why do you have such strange ears?" Fate asked, putting aside her doubt.

"I was born this way; please do not ask anything else!" The woman stated. Fate could see the expression on the woman's face, as if she had screwed up in some way. But she seemed nice enough Fate thought.

"I will not tell anyone." Fate said with a warm smile.

"Oh, thank goodness." The woman said as it seemed her 'ears' had relaxed and the hat threatened to come back down. "I will bring you some soup and bread." The woman said as she walked back into the kitchen. Fate shortly departed, but could have almost sworn she saw a bushy tail under the long uniform that the woman wore as well.


	6. The Last Time

_A/N: Sorry, this was somewhat a long time coming and I had to get it out of the way. My. My, Hayate is turning into quite the soulless bitch isn't she? Anyway, there is still much more to tell. Thanks to Elder Master like always. _

(Obsidian Palace: Main gardens)

"Really, where did she run off to now? Damn Lady Hayate!" Teana said as she navigated the entrance to the gardens. She long knew Subaru's path of despair and was glad it was not during a function. To her credit, Subaru usually held her emotions well when in mixed company. But this whole 'scenario' had been taking its toll on both Subaru and the love that she and Teana shared. Declining to call to Subaru, Teana made haste around the hedges as she then found her.

"Subaru…" Teana said as she made her way closer.

"Please leave me." Subaru requested. "I am _unsightly_."

"If I must live with your 'unsightliness' then so be it. I would rather have you under conditions then not at all." Teana said as she pulled her skirt to the back of her legs and sat beside Subaru.

"Teana…" Subaru said as she turned towards Teana. "I … like this." Subaru said as she made use of her sleeve.

"You know, you are not a child any more." Teana said as she smiled softly retrieving the handkerchief from Subaru's visible pocket. "Using your sleeve is something a child does."

"That amounts to how I feel at the moment." Subaru said as she attempted to bite back any further words. The venom that filled her thoughts, however, was stronger. Subaru often wanted to give more to Teana and yet the latter took what she could give gratefully. But no woman wished to play second chair; Subaru knew this, yet could not stop herself.

"I am so sick and tired of this! How many more times must I bite my tongue?" Subaru lunged forward into a rigid stance as her anger thrummed through her once more. As the metaphoric rapier ran though Teana's heart she sat unflinching and supportive. Despite what she wished to scream at the top of her lungs. Usually, Subaru's naiveté was standard fair in the bitter daily buffet that Teana ingested without complaint. But Teana was quickly reaching her limit.

"Lady Nanoha needs _help_. She does not need to be the centerpiece in a drama! This is too much for me to bear!" Subaru continued to rail while Teana sat still as she felt the needles begin to pierce her entire body.

"Subaru…" Teana said before pausing for a moment. "Subaru, do you remember the last time you made love to me?" Teana wouldn't normally be so direct, but the throbbing in her mind finally drowned out her selfless concern.

"…Teana." Subaru said as her anger went cold. She now realized, at least for a moment, an inkling of the pain she had caused.

"Or even the last time you held me?" Teana asked as she continued to hold the writhing beast called emotion deep within her. The cries of the she-beast were no longer cries. "Or even the last time you thought of me before _her_." Jealousy, Lust, Sadness, Anger. All pushed though Teana's burning thoughts.

They were no longer cries, _they were screams_.

Teana could no longer hold her needs in check. She wanted, needed, wanted, needed, wanted …

"Do you love Lady Nanoha? Do you want to be … I cannot even say it…" Teana said as she thought that she would be sick.

"Teana…" Subaru trailed yet she kept her distance.

"You are horrible Subaru. _**Absolutely horrible!**_ I stand by your side. _I stand by your side and you ignore me_. I support you without restriction. But I need and want…" Teana said as she hugged herself.

"I want you to _think of me_! _**Think of me**_! Instead of _that cursed_…" Teana trailed as she was pulled into Subaru's arms.

"It is not Lady Nanoha's fault. So do not curse her. If you must curse someone, if you must be angry at someone, _let it be me_. I am the one who mistreats you and neglects you." Subaru said as she was pushed away.

"Even now you defend _**her**_. I do not want to hear of _**her**_ _any longer_! The thought of you ignoring me makes me ill. I only need two things, Subaru. _To be wanted and to be loved_ and I …" Teana paused once more as her mask fatally cracked. "… I ..." Teana began to sob as Subaru tried once again to soothe her.

"Let me go! I do not want…"Teana fought herself free and then began to run in the other direction. Subaru didn't even attempt to chase after her.

"Teana…" Subaru said just above a whisper. And as she sat down, for once in a very long time she began to think of her love instead of her idol.

"You did not see how you were hurting her? Your devotion blinded you and now she pays the price. I sent her out her to calm you. But it would seem as if she could not take it. I apologize." Hayate said as she was pushed around the corner. Already dressed for the evening, Hayate pulled at the shawl around her shoulders weakly.

"It is your fault. _This is all your fault_." Subaru lashed out expectedly.

"All of this time. Even after a century you _still_ do not understand." Hayate said. "If you must still blame me then so be it. But do you not think that Teana has suffered enough for your idolism?" Hayate said spearing the issue.

"Have we not** all** suffered from the cruelty _you_ have brought forth?" Subaru shot back sharply.

"_Cruel am I_?" Hayate said flatly. "I will show you how cruel I can be then. For the foreseeable future _**you are no longer**_ Nanoha's lady in waiting. That role will be filled by someone else. Now, begone." Hayate said with a truly hostile glint in her eyes.

"If it were not for Lady Nanoha I would …"

"_You_ would what? **You** have been dismissed. _Make haste_." Vita said as she rounded the hedges. Subaru departed as instructed. Perhaps out of fear? Or perhaps out of respect for her Lady. The victory of a stare down was not Hayate's idea of an early evening discussion.

"Need she be watched?" Vita asked.

"No, _that one_ is taxing. But she will obey out of respect for her Lady." Hayate said as she relaxed.

"Very well, the two young ones seem to be picking The Arts up rather quickly. It is as if they never forgot them." Vita said in reference to her training of Vivio and Einhart.

"Magic does not leave someone's soul, even if their mind forgets." Hayate said warmly.

"Lady Fate was looking for you, she wished to apologize." Vita stated as she heard a snort and then a giggle and before long Hayate was laughing loudly.

"Oh my, that is refreshing." Hayate said in between laughs.

"Milady, your breathing." Vita said as Hayate gasped for a moment.

"Refreshing indeed, Fate is still bright as the sun. Come now, we have things to do. Let us leave this matter where it lay. _Those two_ will fix it themselves." Hayate said as she was wheeled out of the garden, the latter statement reminding her of hope's light.

(Obsidian Palace: Nanoha's apartment)

"… and then Einhart moved quicker then Lady Vita. Fast enough that Lady Vita missed her altogether and hit one of the pillars!" Vivio recited gleefully.

"Is Lady Vita still grumpy?" Nanoha asked as she laid back.

"Lady Vita is _eternally_ grumpy." Vivio said as she fixed her posture.

"How is Einhart?" Nanoha asked as she enjoyed the conversation.

"Einhart is nearly as bad! She's so serious. But she is like a kitten in bed. It sounds like she purrs when I let her cuddle with me." Vivio said reflectively.

"Was Einhart always so serious?" Nanoha asked as her mind blanked out. Vivio made quickly past the lapse in memory.

"Indeed! It was that way even when we were small. _Mama_ is so silly." Vivio stated.

"I am happy you came to talk to me … who were you again?" Nanoha asked.

"My name is Vivio. And you are Mama." Vivio said with a smile. The truth was Vivio had to do this a few times a day. It was odd that Nanoha could remember Lady Hayate and Lady Subaru's names but not hers. Not that she minded. Just because her Mama couldn't remember didn't mean she was any different a person.

"I see, I enjoy the stories you tell." Nanoha said honestly.

"I know, that is why I tell them." Vivio said as she noticed it getting dark. "Oh! I must go for now." Vivio stated as she placed the chair back where it was. She then leaned over and kissed 'Mama' on the forehead before walking over and turning to the door.

"I wish I could go out." Nanoha said with a pout.

"I will send sweets, certainly!" Vivio said as she exited the room.

"**Must** you always talk about me?" Einhart said with flushed cheeks.

"It's because Einhart is so interesting!" Vivio said as she took Einhart's hand and the pair made their way down the hall.


End file.
